Professor Honeycutt
Professor Honeycutt, auch bekannt als der Fugitoid, ist ein Freund der Turtles. Mirage Comics thumb|left|150px|Der Original Fugitoid Comic (1985) ''The Fugitoid Die Figur von Professor Honeycutt erscheint erstmals im ersten (und einzigen) Band des Titels 'Fugitoid' aus dem Jahr 1985. Dieser Band war der erste von Mirage Comics mit farbigem Umschlag.http://www.ninjaturtles.com/comics/mirage/volume01/fugitoid/fugitoid.htm Professor Honeycutt war einst der vielleicht größte Wissenschaftler der Föderation, einer von Menschen (oder menschenähnlichen Aliens) geführten militanten Systemregierung. Trotz seiner Affiliation mit der Föderation war Honeycutt ein friedliebender Mensch, der seine Erfindungen nur für das allgemeine Wohl entwickelte. Der Führer der Föderationstruppen auf D'Hoonib, General Blanque, war allerdings anderer Ansicht; Professor Honeycutts neueste Erfindung, ein Teleporter (im Original ''Transmat Device ''genannt), sollte in den Diensten des Militärs als Waffe herhalten. thumb|left|Honeycutts Verwandlung in den FugitoidenHoneycutt hatte gerade einen Protoyp eines Mentawellenhelms (eines Gehirnwellenverstärkers, der dem Träger telekinetische und telepathische Kräfte verlieh) für einen Test aufgesetzt, als er die Gedankenwellen seines Roboterarbeiters SAL auffing, der sich draußen in einem Kabelgewirr verfangen hatte. Als Honeycutt ihm helfen wollte, brach ein Sturm los; ein Blitz traf Honeycutt und SAL und schloss den Helm kurz, so dass Honeycutts Persönlichkeit und Intellekt ins SALs Körper übertragen wurden. Als General Blanque kurze Zeit später eintraf, fanden er und seine Männer nur SAL und die Leiche des Professors vor, und in der Annahme, dass SAL den Professor getötet habe, begannen sie ihn zu jagen. Damit wurde Honeycutt, gefangen im Körper eines Roboters, zum Flüchtigen. (Der Name Fugitoid kommt aus der Fusion der englischen Wörter "'fugit'ive" - Flüchtling - und "andr'oid'".) Honeycutt gelang es mithilfe einiger intelligenter Krustentiere in die nahe Stadt Peblak zu flüchten, doch dort wurde er von Sklavenhändlern gefangen genommen und sollte auf einer Auktion verkauft werden. Währenddessen erzählte Blanque, der inzwischen die wahren Umstände von Honeycutts Transformation erfahren hatte, seiner Assistentin Lonae von der Wichtigkeit des Teleporters für seine Pläne. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Lonae drogensüchtig war und Informationen an die Triceratonier verkauft hatte, um ihre Sucht zu finanzieren. Nachdem der triceratonische Kontaktmann vom Teleporter gehört hatte, beseitigte er Lonae und informierte seine Vorgesetzten. Während Honeycutt nun von den Truppen der Föderation durch die Stadt gejagt wurde, tauchten urplötzlich die Ninja Turtles, ihrerseits von einem Utrom-Teleporter befördert, aus dem Nichts vor ihm auf ... und mit dieser Entwicklung wurde Honeycutt in die TMNT''-Kontinuität eingeführt.The Fugitoid ''TMNT Durch diese Zufallsbegegnung verwickelte Honeycutt die Turtles unbeabsichtigt in die wegen ihm stattfindende Verfolgungsjagd. Ohne zuerst zu wissen, was sie in dieser fremden Welt tun sollten, folgten die Turtles Honeycutt auf die Flucht vor der Föderation und den Triceratoniern. Nachdem sie von Honeycutts Geschichte erfahren und erkannt hatten, dass das Teleportal des Professors ihre einzige Chance darstellen würde, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, schlugen die Turtles sich gänzlich auf dessen Seite und verteidigten ihn gegen seine Verfolger. Durch das Eingreifen der Utroms, deren eigenes Teleportal an der Versetzung der Turtles nach D'Hoonib verantwortlich war, wurden die Turtles und der Professor schließlich auf die Erde geholt, und Honeycutt schloss sich den Utroms an, als diese gleich nach der Bergung der Turtles und der Klärung einiger Missverständnisse die Erde verlassen mussten. Jahre später aber, als die Utroms friedlichen Kontakt zur Erde aufzunehmen begannen, kehrte Honeycutt mit ihnen zur Erde und seinen alten Freunden und Rettern zurück.[[TMNT v4 05|''TMNT Vol.4 #5]] IDW Comics thumb|200px|Der Fugitoid in den IDW ComicsIn der IDW-Kontinuität war Dr. Honeycutt, ein Angehöriger der Neutrinos, einer der Wissenschaftler, die vom Utrom-Kriegsherrn Quanin - und später dessen Sohn Krang - zur Konstruktion neuer Waffen (unter anderem den Technodrom) zwangsverpflichtet wurden. Sein Roboter SAL, der ihm schließlich zum neuen Körper wird, ist hier ein von Honeycutt über ein Neuralinterfacesystem gesteuerter, gestaltenwandelnder Roboter, der von Honeycutt als Forschungsroboter in einem Nebenprojekt konstruiert wurde. Zudem war Honeycutt in seinem alten Leben mit einer Frau namens Marra verheiratet und hatte einen sechjährigen Sohn mit dem Namen Ely. Aus Liebe zu seiner Familie und zum Frieden schloss Honeycutt sich schließlich der Neutrino-Rebellenarmee an und konstruierte für sie ein Dimensionsportal. Als Krang die Basis schließlich entdeckte und angriff, um Honeycutt (den er für den Bau des Technodroms dringend benötigte) wieder in seine Gewalt zu bekommen, versetzte Honeycutt sein Bewusstsein permanent in SALs Körper, um seine Frau und seinen Sohn aus Todesgefahr zu retten. Dies mißlang jedoch, und als Krangs Steinsoldaten ihn gefangenzunehmen drohten, flüchtete Honeycutt durch das Dimensionsportal auf die Erde. Um Krang erfolgreich aus dem Inneren seiner Organisation bekämpfen zu können, nahm Honeycutt die Identität von Chester Allen an und erhielt eine Stelle bei Baxter Stockman, Krangs irdischem Aliierten. Bei seinem Unternehmen aber beging Honeycutt den Fehler, den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub austreiben zu wollen, indem er sich dem Foot Clan unterstellte, der unter ihrem Anführer Shredder seinerseits im Zwist gegen Krang stand.IDW Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid Später wurde Honeycutt von den Neutrino-Rebellen - zusammen mit den Turtles als unfreiwillige Mitreisende - wieder in seine Heimat zurückgeholt"Krang War" #1 und sah sich später gezwungen, sich Krang zu ergeben, um seine Freunde und seine Welt vor dessen Zorn zu retten;"Krang War" #4 doch selbst in seiner Gefangenschaft arbeitete er heimlich weiter daran, Krangs Pläne zu durchkreuzen.''Utrom Empire'' #1, #2 und #3 Schließlich schaffte er es über seine Kontakte mit dem Foot Clan und den Turtles, Krang und den Shredder gegeneinander auszuspielen und damit die Vernichtungsarbeit des Technodroms zu stoppen - jedoch geschah dies beinahe auf Kosten von Donatellos Leben."Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 In dieser Situation schlossen er und Harold Lillja ein Bündnis mit Leatherhead, der ihnen für einen Gefallen als Preis eine entscheidende Hilfestellung bei Donatellos Wiederherstellung gab."Vengeance" #5 und #6 Einige Zeit danach wurde Honeycutt von Leatherhead, als dieser Rache an den hilflosen Utroms suchte, die Honeycutt aus ihrem Tiefschlaf erwecken wollte, in Stücke gerissen; sein Kopf - und damit sein Bewusstsein - überlebten jedoch schwer angeschlagen.''TMNT'' #56 und "Leatherhead" #2 Von den Utroms wieder zusammengesetzt,"Prelude to Dimension X" fungierte er als Zeuge der Anklage gegen Krang und musste sich vor dem Beginn der Verhandlung mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Hakk-R auseinandersetzen, der von Krang angeheuert wurde, um sämtliche Zeugen auszuschalten und damit seine Verurteilung zu verhindern.TMNT: Dimension X #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 Nach dem dramatischen Ende der Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der Krang von Leatherhead getötet wurde, verblieb Honeycutt auf Neutrino, um seinem Volk gegen eine zukünftige Invasion der Malignoids unter ihrer Königin Maligna beizustehen."The Trial of Krang" #1, #2 und #3 2003 Cartoonserie thumb|160px|Honeycutt im ersten Teil der 2003 SerieDie Entstehungsgeschichte des Fugitoids in der 2003 Serie deckt sich im Allgemeinen sehr genau mit der in den Mirage Comics, mit dem wesentlichen Unterschied, dass Blanque über die Versetzung von Honeycutts Wesen in den Roboterkörper von Anfang an Bescheid wusste und die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um die Informationen nach Belieben aus dem Professor rauszuquetschen."Turtles in Space", Teil 1, 2, 3, 4 und 5" [[Datei:TMNT_-_HoneycuttEarth.jpg|thumb|160px|left|Honeycutts neues, irdisches Gesicht (2003 Serie)"Bishop's Gambit"]]Nachdem die Turtles ihn vor der Föderation und den Triceratoniern gerettet haben und auf die Erde zurückteleportiert wurden, nahm Honeycutt das Angebot der Utroms an, in ihrer Heimatwelt Asyl zu finden."Secret Origins", Teil 1, 2 und 3 Als Honeycutt aber später erfuhr, dass die Triceratonier und die Föderation auf der Suche nach ihm auch die Erde angegriffen hatten, beschloss er, die Pläne des Teleporters aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen und sich dann den feindlichen Parteien freiwillig auszuliefern - einerseits, um die Bedrohung für die Erde und seine Freunde unmittelbar zu beenden, und um andererseits seinen Verfolgern eine heilsame Lektion zu verpassen. Es gelang ihm, einen Virus in die Computer der Föderation einzuspeisen und damit ihre Kriegsmaschinerie unschädlich zu machen, auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens."Space Invaders - Part 3" und "Worlds Collide", 1, 2 und 3 Wie sich später jedoch herausstellte, hatte Honeycutt vorher eine Kopie seines Gedächtnisses und seiner Persönlichkeit heimlich ins weltweite Kommunikationsnetz heruntergeladen."Mission of Gravity" Mithilfe von Leatherhead wurde ihm auch ein neuer Körper gebaut, auch wenn er durch die primitivere irdische Technologie etwas kruder ausfiel als sein vorheriger, und fand seitdem Asyl auf der Erde. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|200px|Professor Honeycutt in der 2012 SerieAuf der San Diego Comic Con 2015 wurden erstmals diverse Sneak Peeks von TMNT-Charakteren veröffentlicht, welche nachfolgend in der 2012 Serie auftreten sollen, darunter auch Honeycutt.IGN.com: "Comic Con 2015: David Tennant Guest Stars in TMNT Season 5" (10.7.2015) In der Serie erscheint der Fugitoid (mit dem vollständigen Namen Zayton Honeycutt) das erste Mal im Finale der dritten Staffel, als er die Turtles, April O'Neil und Casey Jones mit seinem Schiff Ulixes vor einem Schwarzlochgenerator rettet, mit welchem die Triceratonier ihre Erzfeinde, die Kraang, und dazu noch die Erde vernichten, und sie mit sich auf eine Reise ins Weltall nimmt."Annihilation: Earth! - Part 2" Diese Version ist ein Cyborg; da Honeycutts lebendes Gehirn von seinem Roboterassistenten SAL in dessen Körper verpflanzt wurde, nachdem eine Gruppe von Triceratoniern seinen biologischen Körper zerstört hatten, als er sich weigerte, ihnen Waffen zu bauen."The Outlaw Armaggon!" Zuvor jedoch hat er den Schwarzlochgenerator erfunden und an die Kraang verkauft, doch sein Gewissen hat ihn dazu gebracht, die Waffe unschädlich und ihre schrecklichen Auswirkungen wieder rückgängig zu machen. Am Ende sühnt Honeycutt für seine Schuld, indem er sich opfert, um den Generator und die trceratonische Feindflotte zugleich zu vernichten. Aber gleich nach diesem dramatischen Abschied trifft eine alternative Version von Honeycutt auf der Erde ein, um die dort jüngere Version der Turtles und ihrer Freunde auf eine Reise ins All zu nehmen, und gleichzeitig reaktiviert sich der Kopf des gegenwärtigen Fugitoiden im Erdorbit."Earth's Last Stand" Spielzeug *thumb|230px|Fugitoid-ActionfigurObwohl Professor Honeycutt nicht in der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie nicht vorkam, wurde eine Actionfigur von ihm - benannt der Fugitoid - als Teil des dazugehörigen Merchandisings in den Handel gebracht. *Auf der New Yorker Toy Fair von 2015 wurde eine Fugitoid-Figur aus der Dimension X-Reihe für die Actionfigurreihe auf Basis der 2012 Animationsserie vorgestellt. Galerie :Siehe 'Professor Honeycutt/Galerie' Siehe auch Mirage Comics und 2003 Serie *Die Föderation **General Blanque *Triceraton *Utrom **Utrom-Heimatwelt IDW Comics *Krang *Neutrinos **Marra und Ely **Felix *Chet 2012 Serie *''Ulixes'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Dimension X Kategorie:Cyborgs